tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Thirty-Seven/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Nov 02 13:03:19 2014 -0500 13:03 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj. 13:03 yo sup 13:04 <@Wackd> Not much. 13:05 how about that dark water huh sure was a thing occuring 13:05 <@Wackd> I've come around on the Missy reveal, honestly. I think it was a good idea. 13:09 I'm wondering what they'll do with her now that the reveal is out of the bag 13:09 <@Wackd> Probably have her be the big bad of the next episode then forget about her for a while until Moffat leaves and put her in his finale. :P 13:10 Sounds about right 13:11 In fairness you don't want too much the Master 13:12 <@Wackd> In fairness, I don't really want the Master at all. The next episode will have to blow my mind to convince me that bringing the Master back is a good idea for reasons beyond confirming cross-gender/cross-race regeneration. 13:12 Thats fair 13:27 Actually the thing that disappoints me most about the episode is that i assumed that the volcano was pompeii and that the doctor would have to go hang around in town until he could swipe a key from his past self 13:27 I mean, yes it doesn't make sense with how it was actually presented 13:27 But I had hope for a golden fleeting instance 13:28 <@Wackd> Yeah, I did suspect we were doing Pompeii for a moment myself, though I hadn't thought through a potential motive. Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Nov 02 14:16:02 2014 -0500 14:16 <@Wackd> Sorry. Comptuer charger came out. Damn thing isn't holding a charge. 14:30 Battery might need replacing 14:31 <@Wackd> Tried that. Tried replacing the charger, too. 14:31 <@Wackd> Apparently it's an issue with the charger port. 14:31 <@Wackd> Which will cost me $200 because of fucking course it will. 14:33 yikes 14:57 I guess I'm not late. I'd been trying to come in sometime between 2 and 3, but I forgot I'm in Central time now. 14:58 <@Wackd> You are three minutes early. 14:58 <@Wackd> Also hi, Mukora. 14:58 Hello 14:58 I try to get in closer to 2 Eastern. Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Nov 02 15:18:50 2014 -0500 15:19 *sigh* 15:20 <@Wackd> I miss anything? 15:21 Whats the last thing you saw? 15:21 Because after you said hi to mukora tparadox said 'i try to get in closer to 2 eastern' and I said 'Does anyone else get a vague omnipresent sense of dread when they begin to get ill?" 15:21 <@Wackd> 14:58 <@Wackd> Also hi, Mukora. 14:58 Hello 15:21 Its bee nquiet 15:21 Did you see Bocaj asking if an oncoming illness fills you with a sense of dread? 15:22 A sense of impending doom can be a symptom of a heart attack. 15:22 Good to know. But I don't think thats the case here 15:24 I can generally tell when I'm getting sick because I just get a sense of dread or general malaise. I was just wondering if that ever happens to anyone else 15:24 This sense happening a couple days before any traditional symptoms 15:24 I don't get malaise until I'm in the worst of it. 15:28 nl.nub v. 15:28 Ia! Ia! 15:28 <@Wackd> I'm lost. 15:29 <@Wackd> Also no one's told me what happened between 14:58 and 15:19. 15:29 Nothing. 15:29 14:58 <@Wackd> You are three minutes early. 14:58 <@Wackd> Also hi, Mukora. 14:58 Hello 14:58 I try to get in closer to 2 Eastern. 15:15 Does anyone else get a vague omnipresent sense of dread when they begin to get ill? 15:18 Wackd_ Wackd@c783baee.wireless.71988f16.edu.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 15:19 *sigh* 15:19 Wackd Wackd@c783baee.wireless.71988f16.edu.hmsk 15:30 <@Wackd> Thanks! 15:30 15:19 Wackd_ has changed nick to Wackd 15:20 mode/#tvtropesdoctorwho Wackd by ChanServ 15:20 <@Wackd> I miss anything? 15:30 ...Maybe PMing those to him so they can be in proper formatting would be a better idea. 15:30 Also, I was holding something and bumped the keyboard earlier. 15:30 <@Wackd> It's fine. There's literally one line in there that I didn't already have. 15:33 <@Wackd> ...nomuru2d is not on Skype. 15:49 <@Wackd> nomuru2d is still not on Skype. 15:49 <@Wackd> I believe the plan last week was that if we didn't have everyone again, we'd be doing Brom's origin, yeah? 15:58 <@Wackd> Hello? 15:59 Yes I believe that is what we talked about. Lets do it 15:59 Hi, yeah, that was the plan. 15:59 I wasn't here, but that's been the standard fallback. 16:01 <@Wackd> Awesome. So. Zinnia would be there, and I suppose we could use TParadox's Alexander Siddig!Doctor. 16:03 So how's your Faction Paradox reading been going? Because I sorta privately imagined that Ellie would have been with a Godparent in about that same time period. 16:03 I mean, I guess Ellie could just be a companion too. 16:04 ...Not a Godparent, they never leave the Empire. Unless that changed. 16:05 <@Wackd> My reading is going poorly so I guess you'll be a companion. 16:07 <@Wackd> So I'm assuming Brom is a serf tending to pigs and living out of a hut by and for the benefit of some nearby castle. That's how these things work, from what little I remember of middle school history. 16:08 Ask Jack Graham. He knows stuff about classes. 16:10 <@Wackd> Has not been on Tumblr in four hours and I don't feel like waiting on a response. 16:14 <@Wackd> So. Anything else need settling before we begin? 16:17 That sounds about right. 16:18 Pretty reasonable. 16:18 <@Wackd> Bocaj? unnoun? 16:21 Yes 16:21 ...I don't have a lot of time. I have some work I need to be doing. But I can try to play a little bit here, sure. 16:22 Probably good we're not doing an Ellie origin too then. 16:23 <@Wackd> Yep. 16:24 <@Wackd> So, shall I start? 16:25 Guess so. 16:28 <@Wackd> The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a field, crushing beneath it more than a few stalks of wheat. Wind bellowed against the doors as thunder cackled overhead in a black and starless night sky. 16:28 (yesss I'm now reading Shortpacked from this decade.) 16:29 <@Wackd> (Maybe do that later? We're kind of in the middle of something.) 16:29 <@Wackd> (Beginning. Still.) 16:29 (I'm paying attention to this too) 16:33 (So is there more intro, or should we just begin?) 16:34 Zinnia leaned out the door. "We've hit wheat" 16:34 <@Wackd> (That was the intro.) 16:35 " 16:35 (damn) 16:35 "Oof, its nippy out. Let me grab a jacket before we go" 16:36 Ellie stopped adjusting her bowtie. "Doesn't sound like space Vegas to me." 16:36 "Wheat? I was aiming for Earth." 16:36 (or Space Vegas) 16:36 "But you said..." Ellie sighed. "Nevermind." 16:37 Zinnia went the other way round the console as Ellie and the Doctor and dove into the wardrobe 16:44 <@Wackd> (TParadox!) 16:47 <@Wackd> (unnoun!) 16:47 "Wherever I meant to be, let's have a look around. With a whole universe to explore, you never know where something interesting is going to pop up." The Doctor strode to the door. "Let's see now. Ah. Wheat field. Boring." 16:48 <@Wackd> One of the stalks blew forwards and tapped him lightly on the nose. 16:49 "Do they have wheat on Earth?" asks Zinnia, coming out in a comfy warm jacket 16:51 "They have wheat everywhere. There's even a whole planet named after it." The Doctor took a reading with the screwdriver. 16:51 "Earth wheat." 16:52 "...We might have disturbed somebody's crops." 16:53 "Planet Wheat? Is it interesting? We should go there sometime" 16:53 "The Wheatons are a friendly people." 16:57 ("Except Wesley. Fuck that guy.") 16:58 <@Wackd> The sound of a horse's gallop can be faintly heard in the distance. 16:58 "I suppose we should see if anyone's bothered over having a small, square crop circle appear on their land." 16:59 (By the way, the reason I haven't said anything yet is because you said it's night time, and I assume Brom would be asleep.) 16:59 <@Wackd> (He might be. Also possible he was stirred by the TARDIS landing, which isn't exactly a quiet affair.) 17:00 "Sounds like the welcome beast is incoming" 17:03 <@Wackd> The horse rode up besides the TARDIS, and from atop it a knight opened his helmet and looked down. "Who goes there?" 17:03 "I am the Doctor, and I'm admiring all of this fascinating wheat you have here." 17:05 <@Wackd> "Doctor, eh? You here for the new posting? We've been looking for practitioners of medicine," the knight said. 17:07 "...Can we meet Robin Hood?" Ellie whispered. "I've always wanted to meet Robin Hood." 17:07 (I don't think Ellie should remember things that happen after Time Of The Doctor. I've tried to keep that limit there.) 17:08 (But, y'know. Character traits revealed after that point probably still apply.) 17:08 <@Wackd> (Sure, but honestly I think it'd come off better if you weren't constantly eluding to things she shouldn't know anyway.) 17:08 "A historical figure of note?" 17:09 (I think some of the things are coincedental. On Ellie 17:09 's part. Obviously not on mine.) 17:09 "Well, I can certainly see what my associates and I can do." The Doctor turned inside. "Ellie, Zinnia, looks like we're off. And I'd rather not meet Robin Hood again. Disgustingly merry fellow." 17:10 "Aw." Ellie pouted. 17:10 <@Wackd> "Who the blazes is Robin Hood?" the knight asked. 17:12 <@Wackd> (And with this I suppose we establish that, whenever in the Middle Ages this was, it's pre-1250.) 17:13 <@Wackd> "Oh, never mind." He turned to look at the TARDIS. "Should I ask how that crate got here?" 17:13 "Best not." 17:13 <@Wackd> "Right then. Should I hitch it to a cart or will it be fine sitting here?" 17:14 "She'll be fine here." 17:14 (Zinnia would probably elicit a reaction from him.) 17:14 <@Wackd> (She has. You'll see why it's not an especially vocal one.) 17:15 In a hut, at the other end of the open field, Brom awoke to the sound of a pig squealing and running around the small room. "What's wrong, Horsey?" The pig answered by running headlong into the hut's door. Brom grabbed a candle, and the pig and walked outside. 17:15 ("My, that plague doctor arb is getting awfully realistic.") 17:15 (Wait, is Horsie already dead?) 17:16 (Are we far along enough that we don't notice Brom?) 17:16 <@Wackd> (Brom is in his hut doing whatever. You guys are in the middle of a wheat field. I'm assuming some degree of distance.) 17:16 (Was Horsie dead before now?) 17:17 <@Wackd> "Right then," said the knight. "I'll go ahead slowly. You three follow along, and I'll get you set up in the castle." He gave the horse a small kick and it began to trot forwards. 17:17 "...Wait, again?" 17:17 "So how about those current events?" 17:17 (I've apparently decided Horsey is alive now. I guess we'll find out how she died.) 17:18 (Because Ellie's supposed to be the person that possesses Horsie's corpse. I think.) 17:19 <@Wackd> (I suppose we shouldn't worry too much about details beyond "Brom eventually leaves with the TARDIS crew.") 17:22 (maybe Ellie possessing Horsey doesn't end well for the pig.) 17:22 (I mean. I also think the endless supply of living pigs Ellie keeps in her closet are all Horsie.) 17:22 (Listen, I'm really liking this plan that Brom's backstory involves fridging a pig.) 17:24 (I can't tell if you're being sarcastic) 17:25 (So we're walking through the wheat.) 17:25 (I'm not. I also might be high on cold medicine.) 17:30 <@Wackd> After a bit of walk, which happened to take them past Brom's hut, they arrived at the castle gates, and the knight hitched up his horse and began to unlock the door. 17:33 (I imagine someone hitching up their horse like pants) 17:34 (You tie the reins around a post.) 17:35 (I like my version better) 17:35 (It is more fun.) 17:41 <@Wackd> He opened the gates and walked the trio into the great hall. "Right then. I'll find you all some accommodations and in the morning, I'll introduce you to Lord Cæg. He'll be very eager to meet you, Doctor." His eyes shifted to Zinnia before he started up the stairs, beckoning them to follow. 17:43 "Well, I hope I can live up to expectations." 17:44 Zinnia whispered to Ellie, "Did he eyeball me?" 17:45 <@Wackd> "I think you already have. Now, there should be some free cots--ah, yes!" He swings open a door to reveal an empty, spacious room with five hammocks, pillows and blankets hanging from the ceiling. "This should tide you over until we can find something more suitable, I hope?" 17:45 "...I think he did." 17:46 Brom wandered through the wheat fields until xe came across a strange, blue box, sitting there, ruining the crops. "Who left their box here?" Horsey grunted in Brom's arm "You're right. This isn't nice. I'm going to have to talk to someone about this in the morning," Brom placed Horsey on the ground and walked back to xyr hut. 17:46 "It'll do fine for me. Girls, will this suit you?" 17:46 Ellie glanced at the hammocks. "Did you design this room?" Ellie whispered to the Doctor. "Should we expect a tap for lemonade?" 17:47 ( I need to dinner) 17:53 <@Wackd> (Alright then. Pause for mealtime.) 18:33 (I am return) 18:34 <@Wackd> (Glad to hear it. Everyone else still with us?) 18:34 (Yep) 18:34 Still here. 18:34 () 18:34 (...I mean, I can't stay later than 7. I need to focus more on my projects, and need a deadline.) 18:34 (Sorry.) 18:35 (So that's less than half an hour?) 18:35 (Maybe Ellie can sleep in the hammock and things happen without her?) 18:35 <@Wackd> (That is indeed less than half an hour.) 18:36 <@Wackd> (I suppose that's an agreeable solution.) 18:41 <@Wackd> The knight left them standing at the doorway, calling good night to them as he left. 18:41 "...So is this like a trap or something?" Ellie asked, stifling a yawn. 18:42 (I wish the Doctor had had a witty comeback.) 18:42 (So do I.) 18:43 (Dammit Wack'd. :P) 18:43 "I've moved on from lemonade. If I'd designed a novelty drink dispenser, it would be running sherry." 18:43 <@Wackd> (I'm deciding he said "good night, whatever you are," because dammit, it's Halloween weekend, I'm getting a horror host reference in here somewhere.) 18:43 "If they were expecting a doctor, won't there be trouble if that doctor shows up while we're here? Sorry, that just now occured to me" 18:45 "I think he said they put out notice for any medical professionals to fill a vacant position." 18:46 "So at worst, the job goes to someone more willing to settle down." 18:46 "Which rules you out, Cheesemaker." 18:48 "I have a degree in human medicine that is currently hundreds of years ahead of the state of the art. Unfortunately, I'm a few thousand years out of practice." 18:49 (I seem to recall he got an M.D. in 1700s Scotland, but if that's not the case, strike that.) 18:51 <@Wackd> (1800s, actually.) 18:51 "I'm pretty certain most medical licenses need to be renewed every couple of years." Ellie noted. 18:51 (19th century Earth, according to TARDIS Wiki) 18:51 <@Wackd> (Glasgow, specifically. Also says he studied for one, never says he got it.) 18:51 (Which would be 1800s.) 18:51 (Also fuck TARDIS wiki.) 18:52 (Although I do think he name-dropped Lister.) 18:52 <@Wackd> (And Bell.) 18:52 ("The Doctor mentions that he studied medicine under Lister <(Link: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Lister)http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Lister> in Glasgow <(Link: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Glasgow)http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Glasgow> in 1888 <(Link: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/1888)http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/1888>.") 18:53 18:51 (Also fuck TARDIS wiki.) 18:53 (I couldn't remember the city, so I just said Scotland.) 18:54 <@Wackd> (All this is on Wikipedia.) 18:54 <@Wackd> (ANYWAY) 18:54 "But you'll be able to fake convincingly if you're called on to do anything medical right?" 18:56 "Unless they're convinced leeches are the only cure for everything, yes. But if they were, they wouldn't be looking for a medical practitioner." 18:58 Zinnia slipped into one of the hammocks. "Well thats my anxieties addressed then" 18:58 Ellie slipped into one of the other ones. "That was a bit too long of a walk for my liking. Think I'm gonna nap." 18:58 And she did. 18:59 (Bye. Sorry. Love you guys.) 18:59 <@Wackd> (Right then.) 19:01 "That knight's reaction to meeting an ornithoid was rather subdued, don't you think?" 19:04 <@Wackd> (Bocaj?) 19:04 "Oh, that's right. I guess Earthers wouldn't have met anything like me at this point" 19:11 "And yet all the mind he paid you was some uncomfortable glances. If there's nothing unusual going on here, I'll have to read the TARDIS's manual and see if there's any mention of her telepathic abilities extending to protecting her inhabitants from bigotry. And there are few things I enjoy less than reading manuals." 19:13 "Well, bigotry, prejudice, fear, general inconvenient freakouts." 19:13 "Perhaps we could indulge in gossip and find out if I caused a stir?" 19:15 "Yes. For manual avoidance!" 19:17 "Multiple lizards, one stone!" 19:18 "Let's see if we can find a kitchen or servants' common area." 19:18 (Do servants even get common areas?) 19:19 <@Wackd> (Let's say they do for the sake of convenience.) 19:19 "I suppose we should just leave Ellie to rest" 19:21 "She seems to have passed out remarkably quickly." 19:23 They left the room to find people to talk to. 19:27 <@Wackd> In front of them was a balcony, and of course the stairway down to the main hall. There were also five doors each to the left and right of their accommodations on the same wall. 19:31 "This time of night, I expect knocking on doors for idle questioning would be frowned upon." 19:33 "See what we can find from the main hall?" 19:36 "Maybe there will be people still awake, yeah" 19:40 So they went. 19:42 <@Wackd> The main hall appears to be empty at first glance, though granted it'd be easy to tell given that it's pretty sparsely decorated. There's a hallway towards the back heading deeper into the castle. 19:45 The Doctor proceeded, the Sonic leading the way. Either as illumination, scanning, or ready to preemptively assemble cabinets, it was hard to tell. 19:46 <@Wackd> The illumination would be necessary, as there were no candles lit. But the scanning would be helpful, especially as a screeching noise came from still deeper in the hallway. 19:47 "So that... that seems out of place" 19:48 The Doctor followed the sound quickly. 19:50 "Ah." Zinnia increased her pace to keep up 19:50 <@Wackd> There's a large door bolted shut at the end of the hallway. The screeching seemed to be coming from there. 19:53 (Bolted shut on the other side?) 19:59 <@Wackd> (No, from the front.) 20:01 The Doctor unbolted the door and threw it open. 20:03 <@Wackd> On the other side, writhing on the floor, was a wide-eyed man covered in thick black fur and wide clawed feet. Under his arms was a leathery, veiny substance which stretched as he flailed his arms about. He screeched again. 20:04 "I guess... we know why I didn't surprise them" 20:04 (Man-Bat!) 20:05 "I'm the Doctor, can I help in any way?" 20:06 <@Wackd> Another screech. It began rocking back and forth until it's on its stomach, and then proceeded to crawl towards the Doctor and Zinnia. 20:08 "Doctor?" 20:11 "If you need help, I can come to you. If you're attacking, I'm afraid I'm going to have to close the door." 20:12 <@Wackd> The creature retreated slightly. 20:12 "Ah, good. Let's see how I can help." The Doctor made a scan of the being. 20:13 And approached tentatively. 20:16 <@Wackd> The creature continued to retreat back into a dark corner of the room. 20:18 (Does the scan turn up anything useful?) 20:19 The Doctor dimmed the Sonic to its lowest illumination setting and pointed it at the corner the creature was moving toward. 20:19 <@Wackd> The sonic picks up two DNA patterns--one from a human being, the other from a fruit bat. 20:20 <@Wackd> The creature's eyes began to water as it fixated on the light. 20:23 "Sorry." The Doctor turned off the light. "It looks like you've been genetically spliced. I don't know what I can do to help right now, but I promise you I'll do everything I can." 20:23 <@Wackd> "Glad to hear it!" says a voice from behind the Doctor as a man strolls in. "You're the Doctor, I presume?" 20:24 "I am. What happened exactly?" 20:24 Zinnia whirls to look, having done an awful job at watching the door 20:24 The Doctor turned to look at the person entering. 20:25 <@Wackd> "A routine medical procedure using what are now obviously unsafe substances," says the man. 20:26 "How could anything like this be routine in this time and place?" 20:27 <@Wackd> "Oh, no, you've misunderstood. That--" he gestured to the creature--"is not routine. We were trying to suck some bad blood out and the next thing we know we've got some sort of man-bat on our hands. Grotesque, really." 20:28 "Your leeches weren't normal leeches?" 20:29 <@Wackd> "Spot on, Doctor! They had some slight discoloration. We thought it was nothing. You can see just how wrong we were, unfortunately for Sir Guest here." 20:32 (So... I may have just passed out for like an hour. I should probably go eat.) 20:32 <@Wackd> (Seems like a good idea.) 20:33 (This doesn't have anything to do with the leechlike things used to genetically program people in the prose story The Taint, does it? Because that seems pretty obscure.) 20:34 <@Wackd> (Nope. Sorry!) 20:34 (It was a long shot, but the only thing that came up in a Wikia search for "leech" that could be at all related.) 20:39 (So are we breaking for Mukora to eat, or continuing since we haven't linked Brom into the story yet?) 20:39 <@Wackd> (I dunno. Mukora?) 21:13 (My computer went to sleep and my browser decided to crash. What did I miss?) 21:13 <@Wackd> 21:00 *** Mukora has quit IRC: Ping timeout: 248 seconds 21:13 *** Mukora has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 21:14 (There was a discussion of obscure leechlike things in Doctor Who, we wondered if we should wait for you, and then you returned.) 21:14 (That's it? Okay.) 21:18 (I think I might be done for the night. My brain's kinda wonky right now. Sorry.) 21:18 <@Wackd> (Fair enough.) 21:22 (Sorry I didn't really participate much in my own backstory episode. Good night.) 21:23 <@Wackd> (It's fine. There's always next time. Gnite!) 21:25 (bahhhhh bluescreened) 21:25 <@Wackd> (Mukora just left.) 21:25 (I was actually kind of surprised how soon we got to Hal in my backstory episode. Not every origin story can start with the Tardis landing in the same room with the companion.) 21:29 <@Wackd> (True.) 21:38 (So are we done for the night?) 21:38 <@Wackd> (I guess so.) 21:42 <@Wackd> (Night.) Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Nov 02 22:08:01 2014 -0500